


The reality I never wanted

by gulabi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gulabi/pseuds/gulabi
Summary: What i imagine really happened between haechannie and Lucas... I want this ship to sail





	The reality I never wanted

**Author's Note:**

> I try never writing fanfics but hyuckhei has taken over my life... I just couldn't handle the tension between these both during the cooking vlive. Also did anyone else see yukhei staring at haechannie during the NCT 2018 vlive.  
> Plz dont be rude to me I never write anything at all.

"Jeno he's still looking this way" donghyuck knew he was pissing his friend off by clinging to him but he couldn't help it coz the stalker aka new kid was loud and huge, while alone donghyuck has to accept that yukhei is good looking and HOT. Yukhei wasn't shy about showing his interest either. The second day he joined the school he came up to donghyuck and directly asked him out. Being the sarcastic shit that donghyuck was he laughed at his face and told him off.

Now he regrets it, not just because the boy is HOT but also because the boy has everyone in love with him and he keeps following donghyuck and taking away his friends from him. First it was the seniors who adored donghyuck, bought him food and gave him what he wanted than it was his friends. Donghyuck still can't believe that doyoung hyung and winwin hyung gave this piece of sexy meat more attention than they give him now.

"Jeno should i wink at him and make him blush" donghyuck said while holding Jeno's arm tightly as he kept staring at yukhei, who in turn kept staring at donghyuck. Suddenly yukhei smiled and waved at him, that just made him determined to get the boy flustered. He turned and pretend whispered in Jeno's ear, even though everyone with eyes could see that Jeno had earphones in and wasn't even paying attention to donghyuck at all. He looked back bit his soft pretty lips and winked at yukhei, instead of being flustered yukhei saw this as an opportunity and licked his thick lips and blew a flying kiss to donghyuck. This  made him flush and hate yukhei more.

He just hoped the boy leaves him alone or has the courage to come and ask him again for a date so they can do more then get eachother hard.


End file.
